User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/July 2011
So. The Fan-Ball Wiki might close? I mean, them congress guys are most likely going to sign it. If that happens, what we're doing is just fanart, so I guess we can just make a new wiki based entirely on pets... or not. I'm scared .C LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What? :O But I agree with making a new wikia just for pets. - - -SPAM, - 17:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) SPAM MAIL UR CONGRESH MAN. WHO SEZ DEY'LL LISEN. OMG MY SPELING IS ATROSIOUS!!!!!1212!!@@13!#~~@!#@!@#~!@#@!~! > : ] Lazzy teh grape 17:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *reads front page* WHAT THE FU**?? DMAU(WNAD(UN(UWDWNUWQDWQD UUUUUUUGH Hide seizure= |-| Show seizure (good luck, again....)= - - -SPAM, - 17:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : There's no reason to get- : : Not now, Fef. Anyway, I sent the message, and I do hope that the "Internet De-evolution" (Totally not referencing Serrangios here) will not happen, OR ELSE WE WILL BE LIVING IN AN AMISH PARADISE! 18:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) We MAY be safe. The Bill talks about gaming streams, as in Youtube videos. So, we MIGHT be safe, as this is a wikia. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : ....*relived?* I do hope that the bill won't take effect, but you MIGHT be right about the safety. 20:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Pet Care! Can you take care of my pet?Tomorrow, I will not be there for some day and week.Make sure nobody can confiscate my pet.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Well, you won't be gone for 2 weeks, so you're safe. 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I know where you got that idea from. 13:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Really..? Also, you got your responsibility back, since you're active. 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : I have this day to edit the wiki and more.Tomorrow, I would no.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I was just saying, but alright. 02:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bluh. Joined this game called Cleft of Dimensions. It's a text game that involves a bunch of games like Earthbound and Kirby and stuff. Not to mention that you can type in "retrieve arms" for a nice message from Hussie. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Coolio, I'll try that game too, maybe later. 19:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Eel Can you make a pic of a grey Fairy Eel? (I suck at making eels. I had 4 failed attempts.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. It's the 5th from the left; deleted Good thing I still have this thing lying around in The Vault. 19:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Gogdarn stupid link making in visual.... 19:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) More vacation I'll be on vacation for about two weeks, can you make sure nobody confiscates my pets? 14:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Can do that. 15:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. 15:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) BC_Sir William You may claim him. Just to let you know, he comes with a Lightsaber 2, but it can be switched to any other sword. His colour is tan, due to Gold not being an official SR color. Specify gender too. 18:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) And yes, BC pets can breed. 18:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well, Sir William is a SIR, so it's a HE, sorry if it wasn't that obvious. What is the Sword AT dependant on? Overall, I'll be claiming it soon enough (need to sleep).... 19:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sword AT = Weapon AT +25%. And also, Biocreation Chamber, not Bio-Creation Center. If you know what I mean... 23:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Teh M00n Seriez So, about this thingy: Do you have all of the enemies planned out or do you need help? (Or do you currently have no interest to fix it?) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I think that instead of "Book", there could be "Log" (Like a space log) and have more details and look like the above image instead of the regular layout. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Since it is almost midnight, I'll awnser this quickly. I am in a current progress in completing the list, and making some fixes. So I'll upload the improved version (along with ZX's Moon Ridge and Moon 6 ideas) right away. To keep it normal and close to realistic, I'd suggest to use any species of the OLDEST revision in the FanEnemies file (including the use of Hangers, Wyverns (yours, of course), and Astronauts, BUT excluding any hopping and swimming species). By log do you mean like "info about the planet"? I'll go to sleep. See ya later! 20:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I won't be active for most of August and my time online will be random, so can you make sure my pets don't get stolen or anything? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 03:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Alrighty then. 04:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Pet Arena Hey, HGD, DMS isn't responding at the Pet Arena. But it says that he's at camp on his page. So should we wait until he comes back?D7015 TalkFactory 11:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : I don't manage the arena, but from the " " (loo-ks) of it, it seems logical to wait.... : 11:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Wait a second... Soaked used Hellal, therefore Varkain got teleported to Hell. Soo......D7015 TalkFactory 15:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Again, I don't manage the arena, so I'm not literally sure if Soaked won for sure.... :: 15:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Page Idea This is a idea. The Fan-Ball Log. It will track all the inportant stuff that happened in Fan-Ball. Unless there's something else like it...D7015 TalkFactory 14:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : There is.... the Main Page (click the FB logo). 15:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC)